A Helping Hand
by Spark Buster
Summary: For Skellington girl, a friend of mine :  LOVE YA BUDDEH! Reviews please!


This is for a friend of mine named Skellington girl, she's great! Check her fics out!

Random stumbled as he walked through the forest floor. His right optic ridge had been singed, his aft was barely holding on, and he was alone. All alone.

It all started when Hothead, Icy, and himself had found 2 protoforms in the forest while patrolling; Random- like the idiotic curios mech he was- activated them to see if they worked. They did, but unfortunately they latched on to him separating Blitzwing's 3 personalities.

And then Megatron.

When they came back to base, the great Decepticon war lord was furious, being it was Random's idea, he got the fusion cannon; luckily, he escaped, but with a body barely intact.

Out of exhaustion, he collapsed onto the ground.

Random's optics flickered online.

"Oh, so you're awake now," a familiar voice sneered.

Random turned and saw Starscream…. With 4 other Starscreams, and a femme.

"Vhere am I?" Random asked.

"Sunstorm found you barely online on the forest floor, and he brought you back to our base," Starscream replied.

"OH PRIMUS! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK TO MEGATRON!" Random cried.

"Oh we won't, as long as you helped us; and do I see Megatron's fusion cannon on you?" the Seeker asked.

Random explained everything that happened.

"Hmm….. well, you can stay. SUNSTORM!" Starscream called.

"Yes, oh great glorious leader?" the orange seeker came.

"You are to take care of Random, got it?"

"Yes," Sunstorm replied.

There was a good reason why Sunstorm brought and healed Random, it was because he found the other mech attractive, and he sensed something in his Spark.

And! There was a good reason why Random was happy to have Sunstorm to take care of him; even though he looked exactly like Starscream with a different paint job, he liked and found him attractive, and he thought his suck-up attitude was kinda cute.

For the past orbital cycle or two, the Seekers were pretty friendly to Random, aside from Starscream who didn't care as long as Random helped get energon, and Thundercracker who thought himself to and far superior to care about the tan mech.

Random neatly stacked at least 40 stacks of energon in the seeker's warehouse, and as he turned around to enter the room he shared with Sunstorm, Skywarp appeared before him.

"Oh, hey zhere, Warp!" Random smiled.

"Oh- hey, Random! I- uh…." The cowardly clone stuttered.

"Hmm? Vhat is wrong?" Random's left optic raised.

"SUNSTORM HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Skywarp blurted.

".. Vhat?" Random smiled on the inside.

"Don't tell Storm I told you! But he likes you a lot, and- and I want him to be happy, and I see the way you look at him, so…. Ithoughtyou'dmakeagreatcouple…. BYE!" Skywarp disappeared.

"Zhat was….. akward?" Random told himself.

"_HE LIKES ME! Vhat should I do?"_ Random happily skipped inside.

"Goodnight, Random," Sunstorm plopped himself on his berth.

No response.

"_Hmm, must already in stasis." _Sunstorm thought to himself.

When his optic flickered offline, he felt a pair of servos tease his hips seams.

"Ungh! Wha-" Sunstorm looked down and to the left, Random was on his berth….. purring.

"Storm….." Random moaned as his glossa flicked near Sunstorm's interface port.

Sunstorm moaned.

And that's when Pit broke lose.

They exchanged kisses, servos running all over their bodies, digits gliding over their wings, moans coming from their mouths.

Random plopped Sunstorm's legs on top his shoulder pads, and flicked his tongue in and out of his port.

"RANDOM!" Sunstorm howled as his head shot up.

"Zhat's right, vhat's my name?" Random chuckled.

"RANDOM!

"That- that was great," Sunstorm huffed.

"I aim to please, and I have to thank Warp for telling me that you had a crush on me-" Random cut himself off.

"HE WHAT!" Sunstorm exploded.

"Shhh, calm down, if he didn't, last night vould not happen," Random caught his seeker in a kiss.

"I guess so….."

"Anyvay, I love you, Storm," Random smiled.

"Love you, too," Sunstorm smiled at his lover.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

CAUTION! I'm not currently able to take request for I am making another fanfic, but when I am able, I will say!


End file.
